He Loves Me Not
by redfox13
Summary: Harry looked toward Draco with a hard glint in his eyes. No one would have the blonde except him. He raised his wand, he would make sure of it. HPDM, OneShot.


Disclaimer: I know as much as I wish it, nothing will ever belong to me. JK Rowling peeps! You know that.

AN: Character death and stuff, I always forget to put warnings on these things.

**

* * *

**

**He loves me… **

"Why Draco, why are you doing this to me?"

**He loves me not. **

Silver eyes turned and regarded the sobbing youth emotionlessly.

**He loves me… **

"You are _useless_," was the cold reply, harsh and rigid.

**He loves me not. **

Harry shook his head in denial, this wasn't happening to him. It _couldn't_ be happening, they had been happy.

"Draco, you know that I love you." The brunette pleaded.

**He loves me… **

"I _never_ loved you." Draco replied flatly, face stoical.

**He loves me not. **

"But I can't live without you." Harry whispered with hurt.

The blonde shrugged. "Then die." He turned away.

**He loves me not. **

The Gryffindor shook his head. No, he wouldn't let this happen, he needed Draco. His hand twitched toward his wand.

_I won't let him leave me, not again. I can't let him return to the cold bastard he was. _

It had taken Harry too long after the war to convince Draco that being with the Boy Who Live was worth his trouble. But it was turning out wrong, into a nightmare.

Draco didn't want to try and make things better; he didn't want to talk about their petty arguments that he started half the time. He wanted nothing to do with Harry it seemed…

Was everything a lie? A big joke to Draco and his Slytherin friends?

**He loves me not.**

True, Harry had been surprised when his rival had suggested a harmless date. The thought of a setup was the first thing to come to mind, though that later proved to be false.

They took things slow, but soon after Harry found himself dating the obnoxious blonde, and enjoying himself. Only when the war began did problems begin to occur.

Question of loyalties being the first.

Draco never gave Harry a straight answer, though he didn't seem to be working for either side throughout the duration of the war.

After the death of Lucius, Draco became distant, and decided to put a hold on their relationship. It was a wonder that Harry had been able to fight with the nagging wrongness at the back of his mind. He _needed_ Draco, even if the blonde didn't realize it.

Harry had never been quite the same after Voldemort's defeat, it had been said that a piece of him had died along with the Dark wizard that crisp night.

Be that true or not, Harry didn't like the thought of Draco leaving. Everyone left him, Ron, Hermione…everyone had died.

_Not Draco, he'll stay._

"I've already packed my things and there's no need to stay here any longer, I'll be going now."

**He loves me not.**

_No! He'll stay! He must!_

Draco continued moving toward the portrait, oblivious to the anguish he was causing his lover. "Blaise has a flat he's willing to let me share. I'll be staying with him." He informed airily.

_Bastard._ The Gryffindor silently growled.

Harry looked toward Draco with a hard glint in his eyes. No one would have the blonde except him. He raised his wand; he would make sure of it.

Draco turned as he began to whisper the curse, a frown marring his poised face.

"What are you doing?" He demanded lightly, suitcase hovering calmly behind him.

**He loves me not.**

"I'm sorry Draco; I can't let you leave me." Harry quivered, breath halting in his throat.

Stormy eyes narrowed. "Put the wand _down_ Harry." He took a hesitant step back, shock written on his face.

"No!" Harry leaned forward. "You can't _leave_ me! Not again!"

"I can't _stay_!" Draco cried furiously. "I wanted to, but I can't!"

"Then be with me!" He screamed, the bright green light blinding as it filled the room.

**He loves me not.**

_No…_

Silence echoed after Harry's cry, the soft thump of a body falling to the ground interrupting the stillness of the room.

Emerald eyes widened in fear. "What have I done?"

"_Harry!" _

He jerked back, shaking as he saw the body of his fallen lover. Images began flashing across his eyelids as he slammed his eyes shut in despair.

"_Harry! No!" Draco screamed desperately. _

_Harry turned slowly as Voldemort shot the killing curse in his direction. He smiled softly, tears flooding his vision at the sight of Draco running toward them. _

"_I'm sorry." He whispered. _

_The Avada Kedavra hit him in the chest, throwing him backwards into the cold dirt, lifeless, limp. Power shot out of his weakening body, a last defense as he slipped into darkness, hitting Voldemort and disintegrating his twisted body in a flaming arch. _

_Draco watched in feared awe as the Dark Lord was finally defeated. It was over…they were all free. _

_He turned toward Harry, agony etched into his features. "No..." He whispered, falling beside the unmoving body. "Please Harry, wake up."_

Emerald eyes flashed open, pupils dilated as he remembered. Harry looked down at his hands and sobbed as he stared through them.

He was dead.

A restless spirit who would never find peace, and he had killed Draco.

Harry turned away with an angry growl, now remembering when he had first come back to awareness, the oddness of Draco's behavior and how the Slytherin treated him.

It was because he wasn't really there; he was just an echo, a pathetic attempt to live again.

And Draco had tried to leave; he couldn't handle the pain of seeing him anymore and had wanted to leave.

"I killed him."

Harry didn't know how he had managed such a feat, but it was done with, the damage could not be recalled.

"_Why_?" He slowly sank to his knees, burying his face in his transparent palms.

**He loves me not.**

**He loves me not.**

**He loves me not… **

**He…loves…me…not… **

A broken sob escaped Harry's pale lips.

**He loves me… **

**He loved me…**

**And I loved him. **

The End

* * *

AN: Do u hate the ending? I thought it was kinda sweet… in a twisted way. Okay fine, it was a bit sad, but I like the ghost twist, u know u didn't see _that_ coming!

-Red


End file.
